Sasuke's Crazy Birthday
by White-chan
Summary: Era pra ser um aniversário comúm, eles só escolheram o lugar errado para comemorar... U.A. -CAP 6 ON-
1. Cap 1

**Hmm... Eh minha primera fic de terror .. então não sei se vai ficar mto bom .-. mas me ajudem postando reviews e dando palpite ;D **

**White-sama agradeçe -**

**---**

**_Sasuke's Last Birthday_**

Sasuke: Aonde vocês estão me levando?

Ino: Chegamooos!!

Sakura se aproximou do garoto de cabelos negros e tirou a venda de seus olhos revelando a recepcionista de um restaurante, que talvez não fosse desconheçido pelo garoto.

Sakura: Vamos comemorar aqui seu aniversário Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke olhou ao seu redor e todos os seus amigos estavam ali, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji e Gaara. Todos haviam se reunido para comemorar o aniversário de Sasuke ali, seu rosto por um momento demonstrou pena, mas seus amigos nem notaram e já haviam entrado no restaurante. O garoto de cabelos negros foi em direção a recepcionista, sussurou algo no ouvido dela e logo se juntou a seus amigos. Ele passou direto e já estava esperando eles no proximo corredor, mas todos estavam olhando a sala, afinal era um lugar bonito, com estilo antigo.

Paredes de tijolo, chão de madeira, logo na frente da porta havia um pequeno bar sem atendente com um aparelho de som extremamente antigo sobre o balcão, muitas bebidas em uma prateleira, todas aparentavam ser antigas e caras. Na parede proxima ao corredor que ficava ao lado do bar, havia um enorme espelho que já estava um tanto sujo... Talvez por causa da idade. Logo abaixo do mesmo havia um sofá preto não muito grande, nas paredes que restaram haviam prateleiras entopidas de discos de vinil e no chão um bonito tapete branco jogado, contrastando com todo o resto da sala, que era um tanto escura.

Seguiram pelo corredor onde haviam mais espelhos e um pequeno armario com maquinas de costuras muito antigas sobre ele. Olhavam para cima e viam pequenos lustres que também não pertenciam mais a aquela época. Assim que sairam daquele corredor se viram de frente com um enorme restaurante. No andar que estavam haviam as mesas, no andar de baixo a cozinha, mais mesas e uma salinha.. Talvez para pessoas mais importantes? Mas algo estava começando a ficar repetitivo, na frente da escada, havia outro espelho.

Ficaram observando o lugar, mas logo uma simpatica garçonete os levou até a mesa onde ficariam. Ela ficava no segundo andar. Ficaram comendo, conversando, estavam comemorando um aniversário feliz. Até que Sasuke resolveu olhar para seu relógio... Era quase meia noite. O garoto começou a ficar inquieto e logo sua amiga de cabelos roseos ao seu lado acabou notando.

Sakura: Alguma coisa ta te encomodando Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Acho que deveriamos ir embora daqui...

Naruto: Deixa de ser bobo Sasuke! A festa tá só começando! - exclamava o loiro se metendo na conversa.

Tenten: É verdade Sasukee!! Ainda estamos jantando!

Mas o garoto não se acalmou.. Logo seu relógio marcou meia noite. Todas as luzes do local se apagaram e apenas velas estavam iluminando o local, o que deixava o clima ali um tanto macabro.. Afinal, um lugar estilo antigo, com lustres e velas por todos os lugares não era muito aconchegante.

Estavam um pouco assustados, pois haviam ouvido o barulho de portas fechando e as luzes se apagaram. Não sabiam o que poderia estar aconteçendo mas logo um garoto, que aparentava ter a idade deles, possuidores de bonitos cabelos cor-de-mel e orbes azuis se aproximou da mesa e comprimentou Sasuke como se já fossem amigos.

Sasuke: Kylle...

Kylle: Sasuke-sama!

Gaara: "Sama"? - o ruivo olhou para seu amigo com uma cara duvidosa.

Temari: Sasuke você conheçe esse caara?? - Temari e as outras meninas não conseguiam tirar os olhos dele, afinal ele era dono de um rosto realmente atraente.

Shikamaru: Ora... - Já Shika e os outros meninos olhavam para o garoto com um olhar de extremo desprezo.

Sasuke: Deixe-nos sair Kylle.

Kylle: Não. Você conheçe as regras.

Sasuke: Eu tô mandando!

Kylle: "Depois da meia noite não nos responsabilizamos por nossos clientes." Regras são regras. Ninguem entra... Niguem sai. Eu e Yuki vamos cuidar de vocês essa noite.

Ino: Ora que gentil.

Sasuke: Não é gentil!

Kylle: Vocês não sabem o que tá acontecendo aqui né?

Neji: Adorariamos se alguem explicasse!

Kylle: Vocês vão entender durante a madrugada..

Sasuke: Não vão entender nada pois você vai abrir as portas!

Kylle: "Vence que conseguir ver a luz do sol, à lua morta, as portas se abrirão" - Foi a unica coisa que conseguiram ouvir o garoto falar antes que ele desaparecesse na escuridão do corredor.

Hinata: V-ver...a luz...do...sol?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun o que tá acontecendo aqui?

Kiba: Éééé! Pode falar Sasuke!

Sasuke: Escutem, isso é um jogo deles... Nosso... Mas eu estou do lado de vocês. Eu sou um vampiro sangue puro, eles são vampiros comúns [Inspirado em vampire knight xP, humanos que ficarem aqui depois da meia noite, tem a madrugada para sobreviver. Quando a luz do sol nascer estaremos livres, antes disso... Eles estão livres para fazerem o que quizerem aqui.

Naruto: QUE?? ISSO QUER DIZER QUE VAMOS MORRER?

Sasuke: Não! Nós vamos escapar!

Voz do além: E o jogo começou!

Uma faca voou bem no centro da mesa dos amigos, fazendo com que eles corressem para lugares diferentes se separando...

**--**

**Err.. ta ai o primero cap .-. como vcs vao perceber meus caps não são mtoooo grandes hsuahsua mas acho q da pro gasto **

**esse com ctz foi o menor.. eles vao crescendo mããããs :/**

**espero q gostem n.n**

**Se vc leu dexa uma review soh pra eu ficar feliz DD**


	2. Cap 2

**Grr estou criando um odio profundo pelo word ¬¬ reescrevi essa porcaria 3 vezes pq ele não salvou òÓ**

**Essa porcaria nao ta revisada de novo gomen ..**

**Apartir de agora.. soh pra dar uma esclarecida qdu aparecer assim**

**White: "Mwahahaha 8DDDD" isso foi um exemplo '-' quer dizer q eh o pensamento da pessoa tá?**

**Naruto não me pertencee (Y) não quero msm '-'**

**-----**

No ultimo capitulo:

**"**Voz do além: E o jogo começou!

Uma faca voou bem no centro da mesa dos amigos, fazendo com que eles corressem para lugares diferentes se separando..."

-----

Com o susto da faca, cada um acabou indo para um lado diferente, mas para a sorte de alguns pequenos grupos acabaram se formando. Foram eles: Naruto, Hinata e Kiba ficaram juntos e estavam andando por entre as mesas do primeiro andar um tanto perdidos, afinal aquele restaurante de pequeno não tinha nada. Shikamaru e Temari foram parar perto da salinha que eles achavam ser para alguma coisa especial. Tenten, Neji e Gaara também andavam por entre as mesas, porem eles estavam no segundo andar, não haviam chegado a nenhuma escada. Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados na "Área aberta" do restaurante. [Não descrevi ela no ultimo cap pq eu esqueçi .. ela é - assim: Fica perto das mesas do segundo primeiro andar, ela é cercada por um murinho meio alto.. a unica coisa eh q não tem um teto ". Mas uma das garotas teve o infeliz azar de ficar sozinha.

Ino se encontrava na entrada do restaurante, a parte mais sobria do lugar. Tudo que ela tinha em mãos era uma vela que havia pego em uma das mesas para poder saber para onde estava indo.

----

Hinata: Na...naruto..kun... estamos seguros aqui? - dizia a pequena garota timida olhando assustada para o loiro.

Naruto: Hinata-chan isso não passa de uma brincadeira de mau gosto desses garotos bobos! - ele sorria mesmo estando com medo.

Kiba: Naruto, acho que isso já foi meio longe para uma brincadeira não?

Hinata: Kiba...kun...

Kiba e Naruto: Eu vou te proteger Hinata-chan!

Os 3: ...

Naruto: Melhor procurarmos uma vela.

Kiba: Sim.

E logo os tres seguiram pelo restaurante procurando uma vela para iluminar seu caminho, porém um silêncio mortal os cercava.

------

Tenten: ALI!!!

A garota de cabelos chocolate segurava uma vela com uma mão, e com a outra apontava para um pequeno feixe de luz que vinha do outro lado do corredor

Gaara: Neji! Olha lá a Tenten achou uma janela!

Neji: Ótimo já temos por onde fugir!

Os tres correram até a janela. Chegando nela Tenten tentou abri-la, mas não funcionou. A garota começou a empurrar, puxar, fazia de tudo com a tranca da janela mas nada acontecia.

Tenten: Trancada...

Gaara: Então temos que achar outra maneira!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gaara pegou a cadeira mais proxima e arremessou na janela. Pedaços voaram por todos os cantos, a cadeira havia sido destruida. Porem na janela nenhum arranhão.

Neji: Impossivel!

Tenten: Será que é blindada?

Neji: A janela de um restaurante blindada?

Quando Neji olhou para o rosto de sua amiga viu que lagrimas escorriam dos olhos chocolate da garota.

Tenten: Sim sim elas são blindadas! - a garota dizia isso com um tom de desespero, queria criar esperançar para que aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira – Vamos tentar sair pela entrada! A porta não deve ser blindada.

Neji: Tenten... Isso não é uma brincadeira. Tenho certeza disso.

Gaara: Como pode ser tão sem esperanças Neji?

Neji: Eu só estou vendo a realidade!!

Enquanto os dois brigavam, demoraram a notar que Tenten estava ajoelhada no chão ao lado de sua vela chorando. Neji ajoelhou a frente dela e a abraçou.

Neji: Nós vamos sair daqui Tenten-chan.. Eu vou te proteger!

Ela soltou um leve sorriso e abraçou o garoto.

Gaara: Se queremos sair daqui vamos logo para a entrada de onde viemos!

Neji: Não. Provavelmente eles sabem que é lá onde todos tentarão chegar se queremos sair não vai poder ser por lá...

O moreno de cabelos longos colocou sua vela ao lado da de Tenten, se afastou um pouco da janela e logo começou a golpeá-la jogando seu próprio corpo contra a mesma.

O braço do garoto já estava roxo e ele não suportaria por muito tempo aquela dor, mas tinha que tirar Tenten e Gaara dali. Eles tinham que escapar. Então ele contiunou a se jogar contra a janela.

Tenten: PARA NEJI!

Ela se levantou e se colocou na frente da janela.

Tenten: Você só tá ficando mais e mais machucado! É claro que você já percebeu que a janela não vai quebrar! Nós vamos voltar para entrada sim!

Neji: Tenten...

Gaara: OK esta decidido!

Então os 3 se acalmaram e começaram a ir em direção à entrada.

------

Temari: Shikamaruu aonde você tá me levando?

Shika: Tô procurando um lugar que pareca seguro.

Temari: Hein?

Shika: Tá mais que obvio que isso aqui não é uma brincadeira.

Temari: Eu sei me proteger!

Shika: Quem disse que o lugar seguro é pra proteger você?

Temari: SEU GR...

Ela teve sua boca tapada pelas mãos de Shikamaru.

Shika: Quer chamar atenção é?

Andaram tanto que acabaram parados em frente a salinha. Shikamaru pensou que ali pudesse ser um lugar seguro para se esconderem, aproximou sua mão da massaneta mas antes que pudesse a tocar pegou a mão de Temari e começou a se distanciar dali.

Temari: Hein? Por que não abriu aquela porta?

Shika: "Me pareceu que ali não seria seguro" Porque não teriamos uma saída caso alguem aparecesse...

Shikamaru estava com um pressentimento horrivel com o que poderia estar atrás daquela porta.

------

Sasuke era realmente o mais calmo ali. Pois quase todos já haviam percebido que aquilo não era uma brincadeira e estavam começando a entrar em pânico. Mas ele sabia que os vampiros não o tocariam.

Ele e Sakura estavam sentados em um banco na area aberta, a garota se sentia protegida com ele, não só porque ele havia dito que os vampiros não mecheriam com ele, mas também porque ele sempre foi aquele que protegera ela.

Sasuke: Esta com medo Sakura-chan?

Sakura: N-não...

Sasuke: Verdade?

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: Não precisa ter medo.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun.. é verdade que não tem como sairmos daqui?

Sasuke: As portas e janelas foram trancadas... E... alguem cujo o poder pode ser comparado ao meu as mantem em uma barreira que não deixa elas serem quebradas. Não tem como sairmos enquanto não amanhecer.

Sakura: Por que só quando amanhece?

Sasuke: O poder dos vampiros de sangue puro só é forte durante a noite. Ao amanhecer as barreiras serão desfeitas e as trancas abertas, então poderemos sair... juntos.

Sakura: Juntos...

Ela apenas o abraçou e ali ficaram.

------

Ino: "Droga! Por que eu fui ficar sozinha!"

Ino estava com uma vela na mão, estava sentada no sofá preto da entrada olhando para o tapete. Ela já havia tentado de tudo para sair dalí, mas nada havia funcionado, já estava sem esperança.

Virou-se para o espelho e ficou olhando profundamente para seus próprios olhos quando derrepete sua vela apagou. Ela empalideceu pois não tinha vento nenhum ali para apagar a vela, e havia se sertificado de que a mesma ainda tinha um pavio grande.

Ela ficou mais palida ainda quando viu pelo espelho a luz de uma outra vela se aproximar, e quando se virou para traz viu que quem a segurava era o mesmo garoto possuidor dos orbes azuis.

Ino: "Sem reflexo? São vampiros mesmo afinal!"

Kylle: Ora ora seus amigos te largaram sozinha?

Ino não conseguia responder, estava completamente em pânico ao ver que o vampiro trazia em sua cintura uma pequena adaga. Ela tentou se levantar e correr, mas só conseguiu se levantar pois seu corpo não quis mais responder. Então tentou gritar por socorro mas tudo que saiu foi um grito abafado que só alguem ali por perto poderia ter ouvido.

Kylle: Não adianta se desesperar pequena Ino... O jogo já começou, e você está fora!

As ultimas coisas que ela pode sentir foi o toque leve das mãos do vampiro em seu rosto, e as presas do mesmo perfurando seu pescoço.

-------

Gaara: Esse grito!! Foi a Ino!!

Neji: Veio da entrada!

Os três correram para lá. Ao chegarem lá viram Ino deitada no sofá preto, com as mãos cruzadas sobre o coração e um pequeno corte em uma delas. Gaara não pensou em mais nada antes de se jogar sobre o corpo da garota, que agora era palido e frio. Ele estava desconsolado, pois pretendia confessar para a loira seus sentimentos logo ao termino daquela noite.. mas agora já era muito tarde.

Mas os outros dois repararam também no espelho, e lá havia uma mensagem escrita de vermelho, sabiam o que aquilo era e o que significava..

"O jogo já começou. Faltam 10 de vocês."

------

_Ino_ – Sakura – Hinata – Tenten – Temari – Naruto – Sasuke – Neji – Gaara – Shikamaru – Kiba

------

**Ta ai o cap 2 meus queridos :DD acho que esse ta maiorzinho neh? XD**

**Ah sim! Meus posts não vão ser regulares o.ô eu vo postar qdu tiver tempo xD mas talvez de pra postar de dois em dois dias D por isso minha fic vai terminar rapido eu acho o.ô**

**Mwahahaha eu já tracei o destino de todos os personagens 8D**

**Espero que estejam gostando e continuem deixando reviews -**

**Fafi raposinha se eu responder suas perguntas acaba com a graça da fic xD**

**E para o resto mto obrigada pelo apoio o/**


	3. Cap 3

**Desculpa a demoooora XD**

**Ainda to sem revisadora ¬¬ mas vamo q vamo 8D**

**Naruto não me pertence.. Dane-se aki eu faço o q eu quero com ele 8D**

**------**

Ultimo Cap: Mas os outros dois repararam também no espelho, e lá havia uma mensagem escrita de vermelho, sabiam o que aquilo era e o que significava..

"O jogo já começou. Faltam 10 de vocês."

------

_Ino_ – Sakura – Hinata – Tenten – Temari – Naruto – Sasuke – Neji – Gaara – Shikamaru – Kiba

------

Gaara logo se tocou da mensagem de sangue no espelho. Ficou alí paralizado, até que ouviram um som ali por perto. Não sabiam identificar o que era.

Neji: Vamos sair daqui!

Tenten: Estamos vulneraveis!

Não demoraram a sair dali, porém quando estavam perto da sacada [não eh bem uma sacada '-' eh tipo akeles buracos de shopping que da pra ver o andar de baxo sabe? Não eh aberto pra fora n D do segundo andar, Tenten e Neji deram falta de algo. Perceberam que Gaara havia ficado para trás..

Tenten: E agora?

Neji: Acho que o único que vai dar um jeito de sair daqui é o Sasuke...

Tenten: Vamos procurá-lo?

Neji: Sim!

-------

Os dois se encontravam no segundo andar, sentados em duas cadeiras perto da janela que Neji, Tenten e Gaara haviam tentado quebrar.

Temari: Problemático.. vamos sair daqui vivos mesmo?

Shika: Claro que vamos! Eu vou te proteger!

Ao notar o que havia falado, os dois ficaram extremamente corados.

Temari: Han?

Shika: Eu vo te proteger pô! Confia em mim Temari!

Temari: Shika-kun...

Antes que Temari pudesse dizer algo, Shikamaru não conseguia mais guardar para ele mesmo o que ele sentia pela garota, então ele aproximou o rosto da garota do dele e a beijou. Sem reação a garota apenas correspondeu.

Logo puderam ouvir barulho de palmas perto deles, ignoraram achando que era apenas um amigo, mas ao ouvirem a voz logo se apavoraram.

Kylle: Que coisa mais linda. Juntos até o fim. - soltou uma risada sinica.

Shika: Você é o cara que tava robando a atenção das meninas!

Kylle: Oh? Sério? Não preciso da atenção dessas humaninhas troxas...

Temari: Ei!!

Shika: Como você achou a gente?

Kylle: Hun? Não perceberam que eu tô seguindo vocês a alguns minutos já? Poxa eu só tenho 6 horas até o sol nascer. Tenho que ser rapido né?

Shika: Não vou permitir que encoste um dedo na Temari!

Kylle: Ok não vou encostar.

O jovem de olhos azuis apenas sorriu enquanto olhava profundamente nos olhos de Shikamaru. Logo o vampiro desviou o olhar e sentou-se para assistir a cena.

Shika se virou e passou levemente a mão pelo rosto da loira.

Temari: Shika-kun? Não é hora pra isso!

Logo ele desceu a mão para o pescoço da garota a sua frente e começou a fechar a mão lentamente.

Temari: Shi...ka-...kun?

Quando ela olhou nos olhos de seu amado, notou que o brilho estava diferente do que o que ela estava acostumada a ver.

Logo as duas mãos do garoto estavam tentando sufocar a loira, ele não se tocava do que estava fazendo... Ou simplemente não podia controlar seu corpo.

Temari: Pa...ra ...Shi...ka! Não...Consi...go...Res...pi...rar...

Temari colocou suas mãos sobre as do garoto e tentou pará-lo, mas foi em vão, pois ele era consideravelmente mais forte que ela, e naquele momento, estava mais forte ainda.

Quando ela já não conseguia mais respirar, o brilho já estava indo embora de seus olhos. Nesse momento Shikamaru recobrou sua consiencia e a ultima coisa que pôde ver foi o brilho deixar os olhos de sua amada, e os lábios dela tentando dizer "Adeus Shika-kun". Logo após isso ela desmaiou, e a culpa tomou a mente dele.

Shika: Temari-chan! Temari-chan fala comigo! Temari!! TEMARII!!!

Ele gritou de um jeito, que talvez todos no restaurante tivesse ouvido.

-------

Kiba: Shika!

Naruto: Foi o Shika mesmo? O que será que aconteçeu com a Temari?

Kiba: O que tá acontecendo aqui...

Hinata: Naruto...kun... estou com medo...

Naruto: Relaxa Hinata! O grito veio do segundo andar, vamos ver o que ta acontecendo lá!

Kiba: Você enlouqueceu de vez? Se formos para lá estaremos indo de encontro com a morte seu maluco!

Naruto: É... Você tá certo...

Kiba: O que vamos fazer então?

Naruto: Temos que nos juntar com mais alguem, somos poucos, somos um alvo facil para esse maluco ai...

Hinata: O Sasuke..kun?

Kiba: Boa idéia Hinata!

Naruto: Vamos procurá-lo!

-------

Sakura: Shika-kun!

Sasuke: "Droga!"

-------

Kylle: Ora ora.. Achei que você a amava! Como pode matar uma dama tão linda seu pscicopata!

Shika: Eu...eu...eu vou...EU VOU TE MATAR! Você matou a Temari!

Kylle: Mas eu nem encostei um dedo nela.. como posso tê-la matado?

Shika: Ora seu!!

Shikamaru encostou sua amada na parede, e direcionou seu pulso para o rosto do vampiro, mas Kylle segurou a mão do garoto e começou a apertá-la com um tanto de força.

O jovem humano descobriu alí que não teria chance nenhuma contra o vampiro...

-------

_Ino_ – Sakura – Hinata – Tenten – _Temari_ – Naruto – Sasuke – Neji – Gaara – Shikamaru – Kiba

-------

**Cap 3 complete (H) **

**Agora eles vão ficar curtos eu acho 8D mwahahahaha**

**Espero que não tenha nenhum fã da Temari ai '-' shauhsa O **

**Respondendooo D**

**Sabaku no Uchiha: **Siiim a Ino morreu O sauhsuas 8DD Acho melhor vc pegar o Gaara logo minha filha uu E siiim o word suck uú

**Schne Hissi: **Siiim a Ino morreu O [2 Em algum momento eu disse que elas iam morrer? uú

**Binutti-chan: **A Ino morreu XD (como vcs odeiam ela.. meol deus oô)

**Fafi Raposinha: **Vc falando q ta battle royale ta me inspirando d sabia? XD Destino traçado desde o primero cap (H) Cap q vem vc descobre o que vai acontecer com o Shika XD E tadenho nada '-' Isso que ele ganha por amar aquela loira feiosa Òó

**Akasuna no Lihu: **O KYLLE EH MEU E NGM TASCA ENTENDEU MULHER? Òó


	4. Cap 4

**Aiiiinda sem revisadora ¬¬ triste neah?**

**Favor avisar em caso de erros absurdos XD**

**Naruto não me pertence e eu já superei isso u.u**

**----**

No ultimo cap.: "Shikamaru encostou sua amada na parede, e direcionou seu pulso para o rosto do vampiro, mas Kylle segurou a mão do garoto e começou a apertá-la com um tanto de força."

"O jovem humano descobriu alí que não teria chance nenhuma contra o vampiro...".

----

Kylle: O que você está pretendendo? Adiantar sua morte seu moleque?

Shika: Não me importo de morrer e ir pra perto da Temari-chan contanto que eu te mate antes!

Shikamaru usou seu outro punho para tentar acertar o vampiro, mas novamente teve sua mão parada pela de Kylle que apenas sorria enquanto apertava as mãos do moreno, que tentava esconder a expressão de dor.

Kylle: Isso não dói nem um pouco?

Shika: Claro que não!

Kylle: Não mesmo?

O vampiro começou a virar uma das mãos de Shika, estava prestes a quebrar o braço do garoto sem demonstrar nenhum remorso ou coisa do gênero.

Kylle: Ainda não dói? Eu não vou parar já que não está doendo...

Shika: "Se eu falar que dói você também não vai parar seu psicopata!".

Kylle continuou virando o braço do garoto até que pode ouvir o estalo de seus ossos quebrando, e só então soltou o braço do garoto e sorriu.

Kylle: Ainda não dói? Você ainda tem um braço inteiro. – ele olhou para o braço de Shika e parou de aperta-lo por um segundo – quer que eu pare?

Shika: Me mate de uma vez!

Kylle: Ora ora assim não tem graça... – o vampiro puxou uma faca do próprio bolso e a fincou na coxa de Shika – Nós ainda vamos nos ver essa noite meu caro...

Logo Kylle havia desaparecido em meio as sobras do lugar, Shika estava caído no chão com um braço quebrado e uma perna imobilizada por causa da dor da facada, ele sabia que se puxasse aquela faca perderia muito sangue, então tentou se mover sem tira-la dali. Ele foi até o corpo de Temari e deu um abraço na garota morta.

Shika: Desculpa Temari, eu não pude te proteger, e não poderei levar você a um lugar digno agora, vou sair desse lugar imundo e virei buscar você... Me espere...

Ele derramou uma lagrima, largou o corpo da garota ali e começou a procurar por seus amigos, pois sabia que sozinho não sobreviveria por muito tempo.

----

Kylle: Aniue [jeito respeitoso de chamar ao irmão mais velho. você aguentará até de manhã?

??: Claro! Mas eu também quero sair dessa sala para me divertir!

Kylle: Se você sair daqui, eles conseguiram sair do restaurante. Deixarei para você a ultima pesa ok...?

??: Que isso não demore.

----

Estavam procurando por Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata caminhavam um ao lado do outro e Kiba vinha um pouco atrás. De repente Kiba avistou alguém a distancia e estava quase certo que era Sasuke.

Kiba: Olha lá gente! É o Sasuke!

Porém ele não obteve resposta, olhou ao redor e viu que estava sozinho, seus amigos não devem ter notado que ele havia parado. Mas o mais estranho, é que nem Akamaru estava mais com ele então começou a procurar. Quando notou que estava perto da cozinha pensou que akamaru podia ter ido para lá, porem foi procurar em outro lugar. Ele tentava desviar seu caminho dos caminhos que fediam a sangue.

----

Naruto: Ei! Kiba você não consegue farejar o Sasuke?

Ele não obteve resposta alguma.

Naruto: OE! Kiba! Kiba?

Quando ele percebeu que seu amigo havia desaparecido, começou a ficar confuso, pediu a Hinata para que eles parassem um pouco, estavam próximos a janela onde uma de suas amigas se encontrava morta e continuaram indo naquela direção, até que puderam ver o corpo caído de Temari.

Naruto: TEMARI!

Hinata: Então... foi por isso que... ouvimos o Shika-kun...

Naruto: Ela não está morta!

Hinata: Naruto-kun... não precisa tentar esconder isso de mim... eu já percebi que isso não é uma brincadeira... mas você... disse que ia... me proteger né?

Quando Naruto viu o pequeno sorriso no rosto da garota de olhos perolados, deixou que uma lagrima caísse e abaraçou-a.

Naruto: Claro que eu vou.. pode apostar! Agora vamos sair logo daqui.

----

Sasuke olhava ao redor como se procurasse algo.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun? O que você ta procurando?

Sasuke: Sakura por mais que eu tenha pedido a eles que não tocassem em você, o jogo já começou... já devem ser mais ou menos dois os mortos. Se a essa hora eles já não mataram mais...

Sakura: Mas só faz uma hora que estamos aqui!

Sasuke: Sakura... eles tem apenas até as 6 horas da manhã, nós somos...eramos...onze. Eles irão o mais rápido que conseguirem.

Sakura: Você fica falando eles, eles, eles! Quantos são aqui afinal?!

Sasuke: Desculpa... isso eu não sei.

Sakura: Nós vamos sair daqui né?

Sasuke: Claro...

Ao notar a insegurança nas palavras de seu amigo, lagrimas escorreram pelo macio rosto de Sakura, o garoto se sentindo culpado por fazer uma dama chorar, a abraçou e disse em um tom suave e confiante.

Sasuke: Eu prometo.

Não tendo uma reação melhor ela apenas o abraçou.

----

??: Vá logo, mate mais alguém e me traga uma garota.

Kylle: Hoho uma garota?

??: Ok não preciso de uma garota humana. Me traga alguém para matar.

Kylle: Agora sim

----

Ela correu na frente de seu amigo, ele apenas foi andando atrás dela.

Tenten: Olha Neji o Sasuke-kun ta lá em baixo!

A garota estava debruçada naquela "sacada" apontando para baixo, porém quando virou para trás não foi seu amigo quem ela viu. E sim o vampiro de olhos azuis que havia falado com eles na mesa.

Tenten: O q-que você q-quer?

Kylle: O mesmo que eu queria com suas duas amigas e com aquele ali.

Kylle se moveu um pouco para o lado e Tenten pode ver Neji amarrado em uma cadeira com uma mordaça na boca.

Tenten: NEJI!!

Quando ela tentou correr até seu amigo, o vampiro a empurrou da sacada e pegou um faqueiro que ele havia deixado propositalmente em cima de uma mesa ali perto. Olhou para o rosto da garota caída que agora mal podia se mover ou respidar, pois a queda não havia sido de um lugar muito baixo. Mas Kylle realmente não queria que ela sobrevivesse, e como não poderia ficar ali vendo a garota agonizar ele estendeu a mão com o faqueiro pela sacada e virou a boca do faqueiro para baixo, fazendo com que todos os talheres que ali estavam caíssem sobre o corpo da garota.

Neji não conseguia ver a cena, mas sabia que havia perdido sua amiga quando ouviu o grito abafado da garota.

Kylle: Ooops... Caiu!

Neji tentava de todo o jeito sair dali, tudo que queria era pegar aquele vampiro que estava tirando a vida de seus amigos.

Kylle se aproximou dele e tirou a mordaça de Neji.

Neji: Quantos você matou até agora seu delinqüente?

Kylle: Essa foi a terceira...

Neji: Quem foi a segunda?

Kylle: Uma loira que andava junto com um garoto revoltado de cabelos negros.

Neji: Foi por isso que...

Kylle: O garoto chamou a menina morta de Temari. Mas eu não encostei um dedo meu nela. Eu apenas coloquei na mente dele para que a estrangulasse. Quem a matou foi ele e não eu...

Neji: Alem de matar você está brincando com nossos sentimentos! Você é louco??

Kylle: Quem sabe... Agora vamos, preciso de um quarto corpo.

Tudo que Neji pode ver foi o punho de Kylle vindo contra seu estomago, logo em seguida ele desmaiou.

----

_Ino_ – Sakura – Hinata – _Tenten_ – _Temar_i – Naruto – Sasuke – Neji – Gaara – Shikamaru – Kiba

----

**Cap 4 \o/**

**Como vcs podem notar não vai ter mais de um morto em cada capitulo hauha u.u**

**Eh preguiça de deixar eles grandoes msm xP e ai... quem acha que o Neji vai morrer? E quem acha q ele vai escapar? 8D**

**Respondeeendooo o/**

**Sabaku no Uchiha:** Odeia tanto assim a Ino? XDD Ah sl eu não gostava mto da Temari u.u Ela não merece o Shika XD Cadê o Gaara? Vai saber o que eu fiz com o Gaara '-' huhuhuhu se vc quiser saber eu falo qdu ele volta 8D

**Fafi Raposinha:** VC NÃO OUSA MATAR O MEU KYLLE ÒÓ OU EU FAÇO VC APARECER NA MINHA FIC E MATO VC TBM e.é shausha Viu viu o Shika não morreu .." [off: Passa seu msn? XD

**Binutti-chan: **MORTES TE DEIXAM FELIZ? O.O vc tem algum tipo de pscicopatia ou algo assim? o.õ calma calma deixa os boys vivos '-' mata as meninas e dexa eles pra noez O vlw pelo elogio \o/

**Akasuna no Lihu: **OMG vc quer meu kylle u.u quer que eu mate a Sakura u.u eu tbm odeio ela mas o destino dela já ta traçado e eu não vo mudar OO alias... não vo mudar o de ngm MWA-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ-HÁ!


	5. Cap 5

**Meeeo desculpa o atraaaso xD desculpa de vdd gente x.x eu literalmente ESKEÇI q eu tava fazendo uma fic ahuahua x3 **

**Well.. Naruto não me pertence mas como eu já disse, aki eu posso ateh abusar dele ;9**

xxxx

No ultimo epi: "Tudo que Neji pode ver foi o punho de Kylle vindo contra seu estomago, logo em seguida ele desmaiou.

O grito de Sakura foi tão alto, que dessa vez até quem estava passando fora do restaurante poderia ter ouvido...

Sakura: TENTEN!!

A garota de cabelos roseos correu até o corpo caido de sua amiga, enquanto Sasuke em um rapido salto chegou ao segundo andar, mas não achou ninguem lá.

Sasuke: "Droga..."

Sakura não conseguia abraçar Tenten, pois as facas ali caidas a impediam, entao ela colocou seu rosto em suas proprias mão e pôs-se a chorar. Sasuke havia voltado para o lado da mesma, passou a mão sobre o rosto de Tenten fechando os olhos da garota e logo após isso abraçou sua amiga que chorava.

Sasuke: Não chore Sakura-chan...

Sakura: Quantos mais ainda vão morrer Sasuke-kun?

Ela agora estava abraçando o garoto, com o rosto apoiado no peito do mesmo, porém ainda chorava.

Sasuke: Nós vamos sair vivos, e os outros também vão... só temos que acreditar nisso né? "Se bem que Tenten já deve ser a terceira ou quarta... ou mais..."

xxxx

Quando ele acordou conseguiu ver apenas a escuridão no local e um ventilador fraco com uma das pás meio solta no teto. Se levantou devagar e olhou que a sua frente havia um tabuleiro que parecia ser a planta do restaurante. Pelo tabuleiro podia-se ver pequenas peças que possuiam algo em comúm com cada um de seus amigos, e em alguns outros lugares possuíam cruzes, existiam 5 delas. Deduziu então, por aquele tabuleiro que Ino, Temari e Tenten já haviam morrido mesmo, e que ele estava naquela pequena salinha que eles tinham visto, e pela cruz que ali estava.. Deduziu que fosse a proxima vítima...Só não sabia quem era a quinta.

Neji: "Isso é doentio..."

??: Então você é o garoto que meu irmão escolheu para mim?

Neji: Hun?

O garoto de olhos perolados não conseguia falar direito pois em sua boca havia uma mordaça e suas mãos estavam amarradas.

??: Bom.. Vou me apresentar ok? Eu sou o irmão mais velho de Kylle, Yuki. Sou eu quem não deixa vocês saírem, sou eu também que Sasuke está temendo.

Yuki se direcionou a Neji e removeu sua mordaça

Yuki: Como eu não posso sair daqui precisava matar alguem para beber algo..

Neji: E esse alguem sou eu certo?

Neji tremia só de olhar nos profundos olhos verdes do vampiro, eles passavam superioridade e poder..

Enquanto conversavam sobre os amigos que já haviam morrido, os que estavam para morrer, e aquela noite doentia...Neji tentava soltar os nós que prendiam seus braços, tentando não deixar o vampiro perceber..

Yuki: Se você quer soltar isso por que simplesmente não pede?

Naquele instante o garoto gelou.

Yuki: Mas não adianta tentar fugir.

O vampiro, sem mover um dedo sequer, fez com que o ventilador começasse a girar mais rapido e a pá que estava solta balançou um pouco e voou atravessando a barriga de Neji. O garoto sentiu o sangue subir pela sua garganta. Mas isso não foi o necessario para que ele morresse, então o vampiro fez um pequeno corte na garganta do garoto, que agora gemia de dor não querendo demonstrar fraqueza, e ficou vendo o sangue escorrer pelo pescoço que o vampiro tanto tentava em morder.

xxxx

Depois de andar por algum tempo, resolveu voltar e procurar na cozinha, adentrou aquele lugar escuro e como não achou o interruptor foi procurar Akamaru sem luz mesmo.

Kiba: Akamaruu? Akamaru??

Ele já havia notado que seu companheiro não estava mais ali, porem quando se virou para sair da cozinha, uma faca passou beirando seu pescoço e se fincou na parede.

xxxx

Hinata: Naruto-kuuuuun – ela estava agarrada ao braço de seu amigo – Aquilo que vimos com a Temari-chan... pode acontecer conosco?

Naruto: Claro que não! Eu vou te proteger Hinata!

Depois de andarem um pouco, acabaram por encontrar Sasuke e Sakura, que ainda não haviam saido da área aberta. Naruto logo viu o corpo de Tenten e fez com que Hinata não conseguisse ver, pedindo para Sakura ficar com ela enquanto foi conversar com seu amigo de cabelos negros.

Sasuke: O que veio fazer aqui Naruto? Essa é a parte mais vulneravel do restaurante...

Naruto: Se é o que você faz aqui com a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke: Não será vúlneravel enquanto ela estiver comigo.

Naruto: Então... - se virou para Tenten – O que aconteceu?

Sasuke: Com ela? Não sei. Sei que ela caiu e Kylle jogou facas de la de cima. Fora isso não sei o que aconteceu.

Naruto: Sabe quantos já...

Sasuke: Logo no começo eu consegui sentir o cheiro de sangue que vinha da entrada então sabia que alguem tinha morrido só não sei quem, um pouco depois o cheiro de lá almentou. Então teve o grito do Shikamaru o que diz que Temari ou morreu ou está morrendo.

Naruto: Nós vimos ela...

Sasuke: O Shikamaru devia estar com ela então provavelmente ele também morreu ou está quase morrendo. Agora a Tenten. Acho que já são uns 5 mortos.

Naruto: O Shika nós não vimos... E o Kiba se separou de nós. Não pode achar quem ta morto seguindo o cheiro de sangue?

Sasuke: Eu não sou um cachorro! E também o cheiro está por todo o lugar que tá até me dando enjôo.

Naruto: Acho que vou procurar os outros.. melhor que ficar separado né?

Sasuke: Se você acha que é uma boa idéia...

Naruto: Pode olhar pela Hinata por mim?

Sasuke: Só a Sakura está segura comigo.

Naruto: Ok... Hinata-chan vamos procurar o Kiba!

Hinata: H-hai...

Logo os dois desapareceram em meio a escuridão do restaurante /estranho a Hinata não ter visto a tenten neh? XD./

Sasuke: Sakura-chan.. acho que não poderei te ajudar por muito tempo já que eles são mais fortes que eu. O único jeito de garantir que você saia viva daqui é...

Sakura: É?

Sasuke: Você confia em mim?

Sakura: Claro!

O garoto apenas deu um leve sorriso e aproximou o rosto de Sakura, mas logo desceu sua boca até o fino pescoço da garota e fincou suas presas nele, sugando aos poucos o sangue da menina, até que ela empalideceu e desmaiou. Seu sangue havia sido completamente sugado.

Sasuke a pegou no colo e a deitou num banco acariciando os cabelos dela.

Sasuke: Não demore a acordar...

xxxx

Sentiu o pequeno corte e o sangue escorrendo lentamente. Se assustou e logo sentiu um cheiro de sangue inundar o local.

Kiba: Quem está aí?

Kylle: Eu. Vamos brincar?

Kiba: Maldito!

O local já estava escuro, e agora que só conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue, Kiba sabia que não teria chance de achar o vampiro. Afinal o lugar estava literalmente nas trevas.

Kiba: "Minha unica chance vai ser o som."

Logo ele conseguiu ouvir varias facas voando em sua direção, e consegui desviar. Ele só não conseguia saber aonde estava o vampiro, afinal as facas vinham de lugares diferentes. Assim contiunuou até que Kylle percebeu o que o garoto estava fazendo, então contiunuou a jogar os talheres até que um plano surgiu em sua cabeça.

Kiba notou que as facas pararam de vir.

Derrepente ele ouviu barulho de panelas caindo e correu para o outro lado.

Kiba: DROGA!

Kylle: Não ouviu a colher passando do seu lado?

Kiba nem conseguiu responder, já estava caído no chão. Kylle retirou a faca que havia fincado no coração do garoto e pegou algo de cima de uma das mesas.

Kylle: Era isso que você procurava?

O vampiro arremessou o corpo já morto de Akamaru sobre o de Kylle

_xxxx_

_Ino_ – Sakura – Hinata – _Tenten_ – _Temari_ – Naruto – Sasuke – _Nej_i – Gaara – Shikamaru – _Kiba_

**xxxx**

**6 viiiivos heein OO ta acabando galeera! Uns 3 capitulo e caboo / E agora eu não vo matar um por capítulo pq não tem mais gente o suficiente pra ficar enrrolando com a historia u.u e malz se eu demorar eu to meio enrrolada com as provas . -prova todo o dia- pra quem quiser ler tbm logo logo eu vo começar um romance de naruto tbm -olhos brilhando-**

**RESPONDEEENDOO:**

**Akasuna no Lihu: **Ixi já era hsuahsua matei ele 8D mas as coisas vao começar a esquentar!! XD

**Schne Hissi:** ISSO AE MEEOL /o/ mata elas e fica com eles shausha!!

**Fafi Raposinha:** O Shika ta vivooo o.ó entao não encosta no meu kylle é.e" matei o Neji tbm 8D E a Hinata ta viva D E eu add vc ahuahua!

**Hullopallosa:** Vampiros!

**Binutti-chan:** já era 8D meo ... eu to com mto medo de vc!

**Carol.Kunoichi: **Vlw! Acompanha sim moça!

**sabaku no akemi:** postei (h)


	6. Cap 6

**Devo desculpas neah? Mas eo posso explicar!! Formataram meu pc e eu perdi toda a historia T.T Ai dps bateu akela preguiça... Ai dps eu começei a ir mal na escola.. ai ferro huauhaua mas agora eo to de férias!! Agora essa historia acaba o.ó E eu ainda não tenho uma revisadora ¬.¬ Bom.. fazer o q...E meu teclado ta ruim.. entao da um desconto pros erros de portugues x.x**

xxx

No ultimo cap: "O vampiro, sem mover um dedo sequer, fez com que o ventilador começasse a girar mais rapido e a pá que estava solta balançou um pouco e voou atravessando a barriga de Neji. O garoto sentiu o sangue subir pela sua garganta. Mas isso não foi o necessario para que ele morresse, então o vampiro fez um pequeno corte na garganta do garoto, que agora gemia de dor não querendo demonstrar fraqueza, e ficou vendo o sangue escorrer pelo pescoço que o vampiro tanto tentava em morder

O garoto apenas deu um leve sorriso e aproximou o rosto de Sakura, mas logo desceu sua boca até o fino pescoço da garota e fincou suas presas nele, sugando aos poucos o sangue da menina, até que ela empalideceu e desmaiou. Seu sangue havia sido completamente sugado.

Kiba nem conseguiu responder, já estava caído no chão. Kylle retirou a faca que havia fincado no coração do garoto e pegou algo de cima de uma das mesas."

xxx

Hinata: N-n-naruto-k-kun...

Naruto: Sim?

Hinata:E-eu... estou com medo...

Naruto: Não se preoculpe, eu vou proteger você, e já está quase amanheçendo. Vamos procurar o Kiba...

Hinata: A-aonde ele... pode.. estar?

Derrepente eles puderam avistar uma silhueta nas sombras do corredor.

Kylle: Por que não procuram ele na cozinha?

Naruto logo se colocou a frente de Hinata.

Naruto: O que você fez com o Kiba?!

Kylle: Por que não vai checar?

Naruto: Quem foi que você ainda não matou?!

Kylle: Sei lá.. Já foram duas loirinhas, a menina da sacada, o do armário, esse tal de Kiba e eu dei um outro pro meu irmão. Teve um que fugiu de mim...

Hinata: Q-q-quem? - a voz dela estava quase inaldivel por causa do medo que tomara sua mente.

Kylle: Um garoto mal encarado, com o cabelo preso. A loirinha chamou ele de... "Shika" se eu não me engano.

Hinata: E-então só...só...só sobrou...

Naruto: Eu, você, o Shika, a Sakura e o Sasuke.

Kylle: Mas a noite é uma criança... Sei que vamos ganhar esse jogo. - logo o vampiro desapareceu.

Naruto: "Vamos? Quantos eles são afinal."

Hinata: N-naruto-k-kun...?

Naruto: "Isso tá mesmo me dando raiva!"

O casal de amigos agora se encontrava em frente a escada que levava para o andar onde estava o campo aberto com Sakura e Sasuke. Naruto se encarava no espelho.

Hinata: N-naru...to?

Naruto: TODOS OS NOSSOS AMIGOS MORRERAM! TODOS ELES!! - não conseguindo controlar sua raiva o garoto mirou um soco na parede, porém pode sentir uma força empurrar sua mão fazendo com que ele acertasse o espelho próximo a escada – Como?!

xxx

Shika: "Droga, eu vou morrer... Não posso mover um dos meus braços, não posso andar direito, não posso tirar essa faca ou vou perder muito sangue, o jeito é me esconder aqui até amanheçer." - pensava o garoto encostado na porta do banheiro. - "Mas sei que não vai demorar muito até que ele me encontre."

Não demorou muito até seus pensamentos serem interrompidos pelo grito de sua amiga, que foi tão alto quanto o dele ao perder Temari.

Shika: "HINATA!" - ele não conseguiu hesitar em se levantar e sair do banheiro para ir a procura de sua amiga, mas esse seria o seu ultimo ato. - Não!

Kylle: Sim!

Shika: Como você me achou?!

Kylle: Vai saber... Eu sei onde todos estão e o que todos estão fazendo.

Shika: Han? Quantos você já matou?

Kylle: Quer saber.. cansei de responder essa pergunta.

Kylle se aproximou do jovem humando, e com um simples puxão, arrancou a faca que havia deixado na perna do mesmo.

Logo Shika entrou em pânico vendo o sangue que jorrava, não teve outra reação a não ser correr para o banheiro e tentar estancar o sangue com papel. Não estava funcionando.

Kylle: Vai.. eu espero você conseguir..

Shika: Maldito!

Kylle: Ah.. quer saber... Tô de saco cheio já, e esse seu sangue parece tão bom... Pena que meu negoçio não é homem. - O vampiro acertou um soco no rosto do garoto fazendo com que ele fosse jogado contra a parede – Vou matar você de um jeito diferente.

Shikamaru agora estava caido no chão inconciente, com ambos, perna e cabeça, sangrando.

Kylle: Perda de sanguê ou espancamento? Duvida cruel essa...

Shika: Ne-nem.. um... - conseguiu se levantar aos poucos com dificuldade – E-eu... tenho que sair... pela Temari...

Kylle: Ela já morreu!

Kylle chutou os joelhos de Shika fazendo com que ele caísse. Aprouximou-se do garoto e o levantou pela gola da camisa.

Kylle: Você está sendo um tanto quanto divertido.. Os outros mal tiveram tempo de reagir sabia?

Shika segurava com dificuldade as mãos do vampiro tentando fazer com que ele o soltasse. Mas Kylle resistia sem dificuldade, por mais que o jovem tentasse, a diferença de força era muito notável.

A primeria coisa que vinha em sua cabeça agora era jogar sujo. Tentou acertar um chute na barriga do inimigo porém suas pernas estava imóveis com a força do chute que havia levado, um dos seus braços estava quebrado e se soltasse o outro acabaria asfixiado assim como sua amada. O desespero tomou sua mente. Não sabia mais o que fazer...

Kylle: Vamos.. não desista.. Tá tão divertido. Vamos fazer uma aposta! - o vampido começou a arrastar o jovem até a escada mais proxima, chegando nela o colocou na base da mesma. - Se conseguir chegar até la em cima enquanto eu vou atrás de um loirinho, eu deixo você ir embora. Se eu voltar e você ainda não tiver chegado, ou tiver fugido... Eu mato você.

Shika nem teve tempo de responder, Kylle logo havia desaparecido nas sombras.

Shika: "Eu tenho escolha? Vou morrer mesmo..."

Ele começou a tentar. Mas com suas pernas imóveis e apenas um braço se movendo.. Ele iria conseguir?

xxx

Hinata: NARUTO-KUN! - ela desceu correndo as escadas e deitou-se sobre o corpo de seu amigo - V-você... está bem?!

Naruto, ao socar o espelho, fez com que um caco voasse e passasse raspando perto de seu olho. Recuou um pouco e acabou pisando em falso em um dos degraus da escada, o fazendo cair pela escada bem em cima da mesinha com um castiçal, por sorte ele não foi atingido por mais nada.

Naruto: Não foi... não foi nada sério.

Hinata: V-v-você tá sangrando...

Naruto: Hinata corre daqui! Eu não soquei o espelho sozinho, alguma coisa empurrou minha mão. Com certeza tem mais que um vampiro aqui. Falta pouco mais de uma hora para amanhecer, talvez você consigoa escapar!

Hinata: Não vou sem você... - o rosto da garota ficou extremamente corado ao notar o que havia dito – Q-q-q-quero...q-q-quero dizer...

Naruto: Hinata... Devia ter feito isso antes.

Com o pouco de força que o garoto tinha no momento, se levantou devagar abraçando a garota e tocando de leve os labios dela.

Hinata não sabia o que fazer. Simplesmente não impediu o garoto.

Naruto: Agora foge daqui!

Hinata: M-mas...

Kylle: Que coisa linda. Igualzinho o outro casal..

Naruto: Você!! Hinata sai daqui!

Hinata: N-não! - por impulso ela acabou abraçando o garoto.

Kylle: Que coisa mais bonitinha.. - em um piscar de olhos o vampiro estava sentado em cima do grande lustre que se encontrava em cima do casal. - Então morrão juntos!

Kylle puxou o lustre, caindo junto com o mesmo. Naruto que não conseguia se mover, simplesmente empurrou Hinata para fora do alcançe do lustre.

Kylle estava agora de pé, Hinata se levantava mesmo estando um pouco arranhada. Porém Naruto, estava caído no chão cercado por seu sangue. Ele não conseguiu escapar.

Kylle: Pronto. Já dei conta do loirinho, vou voltar para minha aposta. Já venho te ver princesa – o vampiro acariciou a cabeça da pequena garota, e novamente desapareceu nas sombras do restaurante. /eu queria poder fazer isso TT../

xxx

Seu esforço conseguiu fazer com que ele subisse até metade da escada. Mas logo viu que por ela desciam os pés daquele que tiraria sua vida.

Kylle: Parece que eu sou mais rapido que você não?

xxx

_Ino_ – Sakura – Hinata – _Tenten_ – _Temar_i – _Naruto _– Sasuke – _Neji_ – Gaara – Shikamaru – _Kiba_

xxx

**Haa finalmente \o\ Demorei um dia intero pra escrever essa joça! E ainda fico ruim T.T**

**Isso que da formatarem meo pc... Mas tudo bem.. espero q vcs me desculpem por essa porcaria . E o prox cap eh o ultimooo!! Eu ia dexar vcs com um gostinho do q vai ser.. mas eh mais sacanagem não dexar nada hahahaha x3 Quem alem de mim concorda que minhas mortes tao mais idiotas que as de premonição levanta a mao o/ auhauhuha**

_**Respondendooo o/**_

**Sabaku no Uchiha:** Se eu responder as suas duas perguntas eu estrago o prox cap xD mas se vc quiser saber passa seo msn q eo falo soh pra vc D

**Hullopallosa:** Uma pazada eh cruel? Uma pazada eh idiota!! XD E a sua pergunta tbm estraga prox cap.. se qusier passa msn u.u

**Schne Hissi:** MATARAM! 8D e sim o kylle eh nosso heroi.. Menina vc não vio o desenho q eu fiz dele.. q delicia!! ahahahaha

**Fafi Raposinha:** Todos tem saldades de mim 8D E agora eu matei o Naruto.. isso vai fazer muitos me odiarem T.T Vc vai sentir traumas de ventilador pro resto daa vida.. sabia q esse negocio da pa foi pq eu vi uma pa de ventilador sair voando de vdd? º-º não são mais 3 caps.. eh soh mais um agora hauhahua

**Akasuna no Liho: **EU MATO TODO MUNDO MEO ò.ó E não.. o Yuki tbm eh meo ¬

**sabaku no akemy:** Matei o Naruto agora.. ele morria soh no prox cap mas graças a formataçao do meu pc eu mudei mta coisa... ahahah não posso contar se ela vira vampira gente x.x

**Carol.kunoichi:** Vai terq esperar mais um pocoo :x

**THANKS PELAS REVIWS \O/ O fim esta proximo.. kukukukukukuku**


End file.
